the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravan
Ravan is a Neverboy student at the School for Evil. In the beginning of The School for Good and Evil. He shared a room with Hort, but was later moved to a four-person dorm when Hort was attacked by a skunk and quarantined due to the smell. His three unnamed bunkmates are musically gifted, and provided the music for his turn in the Circus of Talents and for the 1st annual villain's "No Ball." He danced with Hester at the No Ball, though Hester later asserts that she would rather die than touch a boy. In A World Without Princes , he makes it onto the Boy's trial team alongside Sophie (disguised as Filip), Tedros, and several adult Princes from outside the school. However, he and a mix of Neverboys and Nevergirls quickly forfeit when they stumble into a trap set by the faculty and are attacked by monsters, which Evil students are trained to command rather than fight. During the war against the School Master, he fights on the side of Good alongside the rest of the students of the School for New Evil. He is knocked off his Stymph, but continues to fight the undead villains with his bare hands, resulting in him being badly injured. Luckily, Merlin tends to his wounds on the battlefield before he succumbs to them, and he makes it out of the war alive. Personality Ravan is described throughout the series as being one of Evil's best students, often receiving ranks in the top 5 during challenges. He is aggressive, blunt, and sarcastic, often snapping at his fellow students or jabbing at Sophie's princess-like appearance and life choices in general. His aggressiveness and exceptional performance in class causes the other Nevers to see him as somewhat of a leader--several villains readily follow his orders when he attempts to spy on Sophie and Coven 66, and when he urges the Nevers to join in on Tedros and Tristan's fight. Despite this, he is often the first to vocalize support for Agatha in her efforts to fix her fairy tale and restore the Woods to balance. He is even seen walking with Reena, an Evergirl, while wearing a pin that reads "Bring Good Back!" in The Last Ever After, suggesting that he may have befriended Good students over their mutual hatred of the School for New Evil. He was trained to use weapons in the School for Boys , but he seems to prefer hand-to-hand combat and is "well-trained in poor sportsmanship," as he bests a full-grown prince by kneeing him in the groin during training and later fights an undead troll with his bare hands in the war against the School Master. Appearance Ravan has brown skin, an oily black mane of hair and large, black eyes, which turn red when he uses his villain talent. In The Last Ever After, the faculty of the School for New Evil force him to scrub his face clean and cut his hair short. He is visibly upset about the loss of his hair. In the Circus of Talents At the beginning of his turn, Ravan began dancing to a drum beat provided by his bunk mates. The Evers were unimpressed and the Nevers were mortified, as he was one of their best villains. Ravan then shocked his fellow students by growing ten heads and ending the dance by bursting into flame. He was confident with his well-received performance until Chaddick beat him by using his talent with the bow and arrow to silence the Evil student's cheers without harming them. Ravan's punishment for losing was to grow a pig's snout and tail. Trivia * In Indian Mythology, there was an evil demon named Ravana, who also had ten heads. This may insinuate that Ravan is Ravana's son. If this is true, the region of the Endless Woods Ravan hails from likely resembles India. The author, Soman Chainani has confirmed that Ravan was inspired by the demon as it was one of his favourite stories as a child. * Ravan tells a group of Nevers on their way to spy on Sophie that when he was younger, he told his father he had a crush on a girl and his father slathered him with honey and sealed him in a bear den for a night as punishment. He apparently hasn't been interested in girls since, and suggests Sophie's parents should have punished her in a similar fashion for her fixation on boys. * During the mass ball proposal at the end of the Circus of Talents, he becomes dejected at the sight of the happy couples along with Hort, Dot, and Hester, and briefly wishes he could feel as happy and wanted as the Evers. This suggests he could be one of the Nevers who shifts his focus to finding a Never After once that path opens, along with Sophie, Hort, and Dot. * Dot flirts with Ravan while fantasizing about the possibility of Never After and "Evil Valentines Day." He visibly gags. Whether it is due to her seemingly unshakable loyalty to "Queen Sophie" or the idea of being Dot's "Evil Valentine" is unclear. * His fingerglow color is unconfirmed, but people have speculated it is either red or orange to match his control over fire. * When the Nevers temporarily became beautiful at the end of book one, his oily skin clears, but nothing else happens, implying there wasn't much wrong with him in the looks department otherwise. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Males Category:Nevers Category:The School for Good and Evil Characters Category:A World Without Princes Characters Category:The Last Ever After Characters